


vampire deeds

by lekoba



Series: Vampire Deeds [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humans live together with magical creatures, M/M, its a smol serie about izuna and tobirama and how theyre becoming better friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Tobirama is stuck with a vampire, who somehow finds him insteresting. Vampire deeds are based off small stories how Izuna as a vampire learns how to be a human. And Tobirama is trying to not getting pulled away.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Vampire Deeds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	vampire deeds

**Author's Note:**

> for chloe.

"How many times, Izuna?" Tobirama yelled at the vampire, who was hanging upside down in the curtains.   
The vampire glared back, his red eyes were reflexing from the light from the lamp, Tobirama just turned on.  
  
Izuna narrowed his eyes, then got down from the curtains in a perfect movement,   
and landed at the floor, with his arms still crossed.  
  
"I don't like what you call 'bed'. Also, it was hard to go through your door." Izuna said, and waved with his hand and sighed.   
"My door?" Tobirama said, surprised, and frowned.   
  
"Since when do you go through doors?"  
  
The albino moved from the light switch and took freedom to sit on the untouched bed.   
"I don't." Izuna replied and snorted, along with a chuckle, as he followed Tobirama's movements.   
"But I tried and now I know it doesn't work with me."  
  
He wrinkled his nose at the albino, and then moved one step further.   
He stopped, and cracked his neck. Horrible sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right." Tobirama hummed, and stroke his hand on his invisible beard,  
"What do you want today?" He tilted his head to the vampire,

Who walked towards him, and stopped just in front of him.   
"Just your company, I guess?" he said, as he sat down on his knees, and then embraced the other mans legs in a tight hug.  
  
Tobirama sighed, he forgot that vampires aren't normal people and don't do normal stuff. But he was fine with this.   
He was after all not a hug-person.  
  
"You broke into my house, because you wanted _my company_?",  
Tobirama laughed, raised his hand to touch the vampire's hair, but pulled back his hand.   
  
"Yes." Izuna replied, like that was nothing.  
  
He raised his head to look up at the albino,   
he bared his vampire teeth from the lamp at the ceiling. "Is that a problem?"   
  
"Yeah." Tobirama said, and rolled his eyes,   
"People might think you are a thief if you try to break into my house _in the middle of the night_." Izuna narrowed his eyes, and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"But that's the only time I actually can be out!" Izuna cried out, and then continue to rest his head angrily in Tobirama's lap.   
"Can't you try to stay here?"  
  
"On one condition." Izuna snorted, then continued, "I'm allowed to hang on those curtains."  
He meant those he was hanging in when Tobirama opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
Oh, the albino was too tired to even argue.   
He just sighed, "Okay. Yes. Don't break anything."  
  
"And I need to sleep.."  
  
 _Was the vampire listening?_  
  
"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"  
  
"Mm." the vampire hummed. "You need to sleep."  
Tobirama raised both his eyebrows, "Yeah? So can you let me go?"  
  
Izuna raised his head slowly ,  
and narrowed his eyes into Tobirama's and glared at him.   
  
"I just came. Can you not?"  
  
"I'm not undead like you." Tobirama laughed,   
a bit stressed that he had to go up early tomorrow.   
  
"Okay. Sleep here."  
"Are you giving me orders?"  
  
"Yes, human."  
  
"Jesus Christ." Tobirama muttered, he was after all in his PJ so it wouldn't be any difference.   
The vampire ignored his comment.  
  
"So you will not be a company in bed?" he then said, as he watched the vampire's face turned into a confused one.   
Tobirama didn't even know why he asked that, maybe to be cruel back.  
  
"I don't sleep in beds." Izuna grunted back, still looked confused.   
But he sounded a bit thoughtful, even if his face were saying different.   
  
"Okay, I see." Tobirama hummed, as he pretended to be a little sad over it.   
"Does it make any difference if I roll you into the curtains and put you in bed?"  
  
Izuna eyed him closely, "What?" For once he couldn't read what the human said.   
"Do you mean you and me in that thing?" He pointed at the bed with disgust in his eyes.   
  
"Not necessarily." Tobirama coughed, and felt his head turn into a sauna.  
  
"Then, what do you mean?" The vampire asked as he stood up in front of the other man and tilted his head in a confused way,   
"I was joking." the albino coughed again, and forced himself to smile.  
  
"Oh." Izuna said, and looked genuinely confused.   
He walked around the bed and pushed it carefully down with his hand, like it was going to bite him.   
Tobirama observed him closely from where he was sitting.  
  
"It's not going to bite you." he said, tiredly as he moved with his whole body to look at the vampire.   
"You need to take off your shoes."  
  
"My shoes? What for?" the vampire snorted back, as he backed away from almost taking a step into the bed.   
"Because… humans don't have shoes in bed…"  
  
"But taking off your shoes seem to be troublesome." Izuna complained as he disappeared down to the floor and pulled off his boots.   
Tobirama was somehow surprised that he was put in this situation. Izuna stood up again, and now took one big step into the bed.   
The mattress sunk down where he stood in the middle of the double bed.  
  
Tobirama forgot how heavy he was.  
  
"And now?" Izuna asked, he looked a bit confused down at his feet.   
Vampires have socks, Tobirama noticed.  
  
"Uuh.." the albino hummed, "Sit?"  
  
Izuna made a disgusted face, but sat down. The other man could feel how the bed went down some more.   
"I didn't realize you were this heavy.." he pointed out, as he eyed the group Izuna made.  
  
Izuna grinned, as he felt with his pale hand over the bedspread, still not saying anything.   
Tobirama couldn't believe he was sitting in the spare bed in his guest room, with an needy vampire.  
  
The vampire felt a bit more over the bedspread, before he spoke,   
"This is a weird texture, Tobirama." He sounded a bit confused, but amused at same time.   
The other man observed him closely.  
  
He was sure the vampire knew about beds, even though, he was acient.   
"Don't you think it's comfy?"

  
"Comfy isn't right word." Izuna hummed,   
stopped touching the bedspread and now looked directly at Tobirama. "It's a weird concept."  
  
Tobirama arched an eyebrow back at him. "What I do next?"  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in the bed. Now what?"  
  
The human blinked, and stood up.   
The vampire followed him with his eyes as Tobirama made a turn around the corner of the bed and pointed at the bedspread.   
"This." he said, "over you."  
  
"Over me?" Izuna gasped. "Why?"  
Tobirama looked a bit unsure how to explain this one. "Only if you're cold…?"  
  
"But I am not." he said, wrinkled his nose,   
as he glared at the bedspread and then back at Tobirama who just looked confused as the vampire.  
  
"Okay. Nevermind that one."  
  
The human walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on the other side of Izuna.   
He looked interested back at the human, "Forgot you are the Hier of the Undead Vampires."   
  
Izuna snorted.   
  
"You can have it all you want."   
  
He eyed Tobirama. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"A pyjama." the human hummed,   
"What for?" the vampire asked, as he stared at the pyjama shirt.   
  
He reached his hand out to touch the pyjama's texture.   
Izuna's hand caressed it, "It's what you have on when you're sleeping." the albino explained,   
  
"Because we don't sleep with clothes on, like you…"  
  
"We are not odorless..."  
  
Izuna frowned, "Oh. That's right." he hummed back, eyed rest of the pyjama.   
He wore a blue silky one as shirt. "You smell."   
  
Izuna grinned at the human, Tobirama rolled his eyes back at him. "I smell."   
The vampires nostrils widened as he took a deep breathe.  
  
Tobirama wondered what he smelled. "You smell like-" the vampire said as if he read the humans thoughts.   
He came closer and sniffed, which made Tobirama back away by reflex.  
  
"Don't sniff."  
  
"What do you mean?" Izuna asked, sounded a bit thoughtful, "You smell weird."  
The human blinked back at the vampire who was now closer to him, than he never had been before.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smell.…"  
He wrinkled his face. Tobirama frowned, as he pulled his arm to his nose to smell.   
The vampire followed him with his eyes. "Oh, it's probably the washing powder."  
  
"It's sweet." he hummed back, and then retreat backwards.   
He put his both hands on the bed, using his arms as support for leaning back.  
  
"Also, I did shower before bed…" the human said and scratched his head, in a thoughtful way.   
The vampire did look confused. "Interesting smell."  
  
Izuna sunk down on the bed. It looked like he was being absorbed by the bed.   
Tobirama slowly sunk down too, but not with same weight. He didn't feel so tired anymore.   
  
So he sat up again. "You want something?"  
Izuna turned his head to him, from been staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I ate before I came here." he said like it was nothing.   
Tobirama looked at him with a disgusted face but with fascination.   
  
"What did you eat?"   
  
"A deer heart." Izuna grinned, obviously enjoyed his meal because his grin said everything.   
  
He sat up, and pulled his hand down in one of his pockets inside of his jacket.   
And pulled out something that glittered in the dim light. "I want you to have this."  
  
The vampire grabbed Tobirama's wrist in a tight grip and then shove down the jewelry in his hand.   
Tobirama was still not used to all the gifts he recieved from the vampire.  
  
He acted like he was a raven, that befriended a human and now giving him gifts.  
"What's this?"  
  
Tobirama stared at the jewlery. The necklace was in gold, and the jewlery was shaped as a heart in gold too.   
"Why are you giving me this?"  
  
The human looked up. "Just a gift." Izuna said and shrugged his shoulders.   
"I want to give you a deer heart as a present but my cousin said, that would be not appreciated." The vampire looked a bit, disappointed.  
  
Tobirama was glad he didn't recieve a deer heart.  
"Thanks.…" the albino said low, and proceed to put it around his neck.   
Izuna looked like a proud mother, when he watched the human put on the gift around his neck.   
  
Izuna sighed, "Can you show me how to use a bed?"  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm curious, and don't tell anyone.." he snorted angrily back.   
Tobirama gazed at him for a moment, "Uh-"  
  
"Well- Stand up. - On the floor, Izuna."  
The vampire stood up in the bed, and took a heavy step from the bed, to the floor.   
Tobirama pulled away the bedspread and then the duvet. Izuna eyed the bed, "Lay."  
  
"Lay?"  
  
"Yes. Lay."  
  
Izuna had this disgusted face glued on his face for a solid moment,   
then he took a step back into the bed, and carefully sat down. And finally, laid down.   
  
His black hair were a contrast to the white pillow under him.   
He waited for Tobirama to tell him next step, but Tobirama carefully laid the duvet over the vampire's body.  
  
Izuna stared at Tobirama. "You comfy?" the human teased, and recieved a scowl.   
  
Tobirama made him company on the other side of the bed.   
Izuna laid extremely still and glared up at the ceiling. "If you tell anyone, I kill you."  
  
"I won't. I really don't want to explain how I ended up with a vampire. In a bed." the human replied.   
Izuna turned his head and gazed at him with half open eyes.   
  
The vampire was pale, red eyes, dark circles around his eyes.  
They were dark as his hair.   
  
"I like you, human." he hissed, the red eyes stared back at the the human.   
He seemed to tense his jawbones which made them look more visible. It looked a bit like he had a problem to regulate his feelings.  
  
"I'm glad." Tobirama said, softly.   
He smiled. Izuna narrowed his eyes a bit, eyed the human beside himself. "Do you want to hang in the curtains?"  
  
"Yes please." the vampire grunted, and got up as soon as the duvet was removed from his body.   
Izuna stretched his body, he waved with his hand, and the light went off. That's something Tobirama still wasn't used too.   
  
Tobirama could see the shadow move from the floor to the curtains, hanging in the window.   
"Good night." the human said, "Good night, human." the vampire replied.  
  
  
Tobirama laid back in the bed, turned around and pulled the duvet over his body.   
He had never been sleeping in this bed. He had the spare bed because his brother sometimes came and visit him.  
  
"Tobirama?"  
  
Izuna's voice woke the human up from his slumber. "Hm?" he grunted back, "What is it?"  
"The bed wasn't that bad."  
  
"I'm glad."   
  
Silence.  
  
 _Was the vampire asleep now? Can he be asleep at night?_   
He had no more time to think, before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  



End file.
